


We've Got Obsessions

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Series: Bethyl Smut Drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week, F/M, Hand Worship, Mutual Masturbation, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has obsessions, lately Daryl's has gotten out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Obsessions

 

Merle had always been a man of obsessions;  women, money, whisky, drugs.  Daryl on the other hand was not, well that was until _her._ She had passed him a plate at breakfast, he had been grumpy and unable to communicate in anything but grunts, though she had been kind, and wore a look that put him completely at ease.  

"Mornin' Daryl.."  Beth sighed, idly passing Daryl a full bowl of oats and berries across the small makeshift breakfast bar.  Daryl was glad she was distracted by the frantic waving fists of Judith that she missed the hitch of his breath as their skin brushed.  That was the moment Daryl decided he was more like his brother than he was willing to admit. 

"Daryl, wait!"   

Before he could even think to turn on his heels, she was there smiling shyly up at him through her lashes.  Daryl's eyes flickered from her gentle hold on his forearm, to the glint in her big blue eyes and he knew that exactly what she wanted. 

"Later.." he mumbled, leaning down ever so slightly into her personal space.  Just the mere implication on what might happen 'later' had him harden on the spot.  His heart pounded in his chest as he felt the flex of her fingers around his arm, her touch was almost too much.

"I..uh.."  Words caught in his throat as Daryl tried to excuse himself so he resorted to a muffled grunt and staggered away, mortified that he'd practically flung himself away from the girl.

He needed to walk.  He needed to clear the thoughts that clouded his cluttered mind, but he found it did nothing to ease the tension he felt so readily in his body, the tingles that didn't abate even when her hand withdrew from him.  

It wasn't long before Daryl found himself back at the prison door, he blinked and peered around to realize it was much darker and most definitely 'later' 

 

>

 

It was exciting, as much as she didn't want to admit it.  Getting a man twice her age so riled up over one touch.  She'd seen it over breakfast, the way his dextrous hand jumped under her touch and again when she stood in front of him, giving him her best bedroom eyes.  God, did make her want to disappear and skulk away to her cell or the showers and let her hands and mind wander unbidden.

His hands would drift, fingertips slightly curling as they drag down the bare skin of her back. Straddling him would give her all the leverage she so desperately wanted and needed to bend him backwards, make him moan her name.   The slow rolling movement of her hips would make him so fucking hard under her, hitting her sensitive clit in _just_ the right way.  They weren't ready, they both knew that, but whatever they had between them, whatever had pushed them toward the shy kiss in the library that night had started something none of them knew how to stop.  But fuck, did she want him so much.  

"Beth?" 

There was something puzzling in her sisters expression, enough to send Maggie's brain into a whirlwind of puzzlement.  Beth had been staring at the grimy concrete wall of the cafeteria for a while, blinking slowly a lazy half smile lingering on her delicate features.  It made the older Greene wonder what had gotten her sister looking so lost. 

"Maggie.."  

  Beth startled like a deer in the woods, almost toppling off the hard chair as the familiar voice cut through the fog.   She blinked once, twice and a third time before regaining composure, flustered at thought of what she must have looked like sitting gormlessly at the table as people filtered away, ready to bed down for the night with full bellies. 

She brushed imaginary dirt from her pants and stood up tall, smiling to greet her slightly confused looking sister.

"Bethy, are you alright?"

A long winded question.  So many possible answers but none that she wanted to get into right this minute.  Daryl was no doubt waiting for her.   

"Sorry Maggie, I uh.."  Beth stammered, floundering under the weighted gaze of Maggie's well meaning scrutiny.  There was no way she could know, they'd been so careful;  sneaking into the library or Daryl's cell at night, never hers.. too risky.  Maggie and Daddy with their impromptu visits could make for an awkward situation! 

"Sorry Mags, I'm heading to bed.  Love you.."  

Beth was thankful Maggie didn't call after her, she didn't think she could handle another conversation about how it's okay to cry about Zach, it's okay to talk about it.  But unbeknownst to Maggie, crying over Zach was the last thing on her mind.  

A chorus of goodnights echoed around the halls as she made her way towards the lonely cell at the end of the row. 

The room was dark, she could barely see anything but she knew he was there.  His deep and even breathing filtered through the silence of the small room, enough to tell her that he was in fact..very much asleep.   She almost giggled, she would have if not for the distracting throb that grew between her legs. 

"Daryl.." 

She jumps a little at the broken rumble that filters out between his lips.  She knows he's still asleep, and by the looks of things fully clothed and she can't help but feel a little disappointed.   When her eyes become used to the dark, she can focus on his form.  The way his broad chest moves lazily with his calm breaths, how his body overwhelms the small mattress...

With that she doesn't think twice about ridding herself of her boots as quietly as possible, tiptoeing towards the bed and straddling his waist.

"Dary----" 

He startles, the burly body she'd been so closely admiring not moments ago was rigid and uncomfortable, soaring up from the bed to sit pin straight.  Beth could almost feel the anxiety pouring from him as he gazed wide eyed at her, obviously shocked how Beth Greene would be bold enough to unexpectedly sit on him in the middle of the night.  But that's when it came to him, the memory of earlier in the day. 

_'Later..'_

"Shit! Beth I'm sorry.."  Daryl grumbled, releasing her biceps from his iron grip. 

"You forgot.."  the forlorn, whisper of her voice almost made Daryl feel guilty but something else...the look in her eyes and the delicate gentle slide of her fingers drifting up his bare arm told him he was very much in trouble.  

Her palm caressed his cheek, the lines on her hand catching Daryl's attention.  They swirled on her hands like an unfinished drawing.  Her pale tantalizing fingers, were stroking his cheek but all he could see were red knuckles. Wine red scratches from something unknown..

"Beth, what hap----" 

He tried to speak, tried to ask what had marred her flawless skin but she was having none of it.  The timid Beth Greene that blushed when he'd squeezed her ass in the library last week was nowhere to be seen.   That girl disappeared entirely as she threw her leg back over him.  Daryl almost had the urge to grasp her, frightened she was going to leave but she all but dropped to her knees, reaching her  small hand out to grasp his knee, prompting him to turn slightly.   And that's where he sat, arms bracing themselves back behind his body preparing him for what she might have in store for him.  For a wild moment he pictured it; her pretty sweet mouth taking him in, the baby blues never shirked his gaze even when he hit the sensitive back of her throat. 

 But her mouth just settled into a mischievous smile, all the while her hands continued their teasing path.  He couldn't help but stare, transfixed as her slender fingers trailed their way towards his belt and at an almost torturous pace began to undo the leather.   

She's never done this before.  They'd kissed, shy awkward pecks in the dark between stacks in the library, Daryl had even got a little handsy one time making her blush to no end.  More recently, they'd taken to spending evenings tucked away in the library when the lights go out, testing and teasing with deep kisses and light touches.  In that time she'd discovered something, which at first she dismissed but as the days and their explorations went on Beth found Daryl had taken a liking her hands, her touch.   He'd moan and blush bright red when her eyes flicked down to the bulge in his jeans, his blue eyes would bleed into black at the slightest trace of her fingers on his arm and right now, she was going to take full advantage of his adoration of her. 

"Do you want..I can. _Y'know.."_  

He feels fingers against his fly and pushes forward without thinking.  

" _Yeah._  God, yeah.."  Daryl mumbles, before he can really think about it.

"Daryl..."  She sighed, her big blue eyes not leaving his face as she drew intricate patterns against his thigh, revelling in the way his breathing hitched as she released the fly of his pants, ever so slowly.  

She was nervous, but determined, trying not to let the slight tremble of her hands show as she dipped into the warm fabric of his boxers.  She felt a split second of panic as he jumped, grumbling as her cool hand gripped surprisingly soft, hot skin.   

"Sorry..Too hard?"   Beth stammered, blushing fire engine red

"No..no no."  Daryl stuttered, trying not to sound like it was the hottest fucking thing he's ever heard come out of her mouth.  

"Good.."

It comes out more like a sigh of relief but she doesn't hesitate this time and pulls both pieces of fabric down his legs and Daryl hisses at the cool night air hitting his sensitive skin.  There's a few seconds pause, then hot dry fingers on his cock and Beth's teeth in her lip and holy hell why did they wait so long to do shit like this. 

In the depths of his brain Daryl knows it's not that different from jerking himself off, but it's also incredibly different and so much fucking hotter with her beautiful dextrous fingers dancing almost too gently against his cock.

 He was flushing bright red to the ears, head lolling back as she begins to move taking him in her fist sliding a teasing firm thumb up the underside of his cock to work around and over, gently rubbing the head.  The other fingers then curl around the shaft and smoothly travel up and down, jerking him with the steadiest of motions.  

A low moan bubbles up from his throat as he opens his pleasure heavy eyes to see Beth gazing intently up at him, the talented gorgeous hands that hold children so carefully are working him so fucking good. 

"Fuck, Beth.." 

The sound that tore from his throat sent a chilling shiver through Beth as she knelt between his legs, twisting and pulsing around his cock, slick and heavy in her hand, watching intently as his dark eyes tracked every subtle movement of her hands.   She tried desperately not to whimper against the throb that had her rocking, rubbing the sensitive skin of her clit against the seam of her jeans. 

" _Ah..shit. "_  The whine blurts out of her before she can stop it and his cock jumps in her hand, hardening and slicker than before.  

"You like that?"  She doesn't know who this is, who's pulling her strings as the words tumble out in a broken whine, obviously grasping Daryl's attention as he growls low and long, shoving his hips up hard, fucking himself into her hand roughly.  

She glides her finger up the underside of his cock, fast and over and over again until he's whimpering and groaning and fucking himself into her hand. 

" _Fuck!_ Beth, _yes.."_ he pants, letting the waves of pleasure radiate through his cock and fly out his mouth in curses and strained groans.

"Come on, Daryl."  She's out of breath, grinding against her jeans and soaking through her panties and it feels so fucking good, watching Daryl come completely undone in front of her.

"It's okay, come for me Daryl.." 

He's sweating, his arms barely holding his weight and _fuck_ he's so close to coming, hot and hard into her sweet hand that soothed more than hurt in her whole life. 

"I'm---ugh.." he can't stop it, he doesn't even want to, for once in his life he lets go; coming with a loud cry, spilling in strings again and again all over her gorgeous skin and fuck those sounds, her sweet whines grow louder as she grinds down on her jeans.   Like she didn't know he'd noticed her getting herself off, wiggling that sweet ass in those tight little jeans. 

"Fuck!"  This time he was loud, coming one more time, this time with his beautiful girl, his growl mingling with her cries shattering the silence that'd filled the prison.

Someone could have heard them, but he couldn't give a fuck, somehow he didn't think Beth did either as she clambered onto his lap pushing him down onto the mattress with a thud.  Her hot wet hands coated in his slick dragged down to grasp his cock once again, before she uttered the words he definitely didn't wake up this morning thinking he'd hear.  

"Fuck me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you thought!! Another very late Bethyl Smut Week Post!


End file.
